


Puppy Love

by EvilSlicey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Loneliness, M/M, Pugs, Puppies, puppy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: When Ray feels lonely Mick does something to help with that.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Ok, Ok, real talk. I started writing Fluff because someone died and somone else who cut me from their life without a word called me to tell me and I was depressed... aaaaaaaaand i wrote Angst with a fluffy ending.

It was another successful mission. At least in terms of them stopping the fugitive from starting World War III during the 1979 Iran hostage negotiations by means of corrupting the mind and thoughts of those involved in the negotiations. Not so successful in the fact that they were unable to save the civilians that had assisted them in their hunt.

The Legends were understandably melancholy after the mission. No after mission revelry, no drinks, no jokes. Ray watched as all his friends just went their own ways leaving him alone on the bridge.

He took his favorite arm chair in the lounge with one of the nicer bottles of bourbon and put on one of his favorite movies, ready to drown his sorrows.

He was well into the bottle, lost in the world of aliens and desert when Charlie found him.

“You know you can’t go beating yourself up over it. There was nothing we could have done. They made their choices.”

Ray sighed and paused his movie, taking another large shallow of the burning liquid as he turned to eye the shapeshifter. He leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling as he spoke.

“Of course, they made their choices. Am I glad they helped us? Sure, they were a huge help. Do I wish we could have saved them? Yes. That has nothing to do with my current mood, Charlie. You wouldn’t understand.”

The shapeshifter walked forward to wrench the bottle from the scientist hands to take a swig before she draped herself over one of the other chairs.

“So, then what’s it that got you acting like we should be taking your shoelaces for your own wellbeing?” Charlie asked.

Ray sat quietly for a second, eyes still locked on the ceiling for a bit longer before finally dropping his eyes to look over at Charlie with a sad smile.

“It’s us.” He said simply as he reached over to grab the bottle back to take another sip.

“Us? I think you should go see Gideon in the med bay, you might have gotten knocked around harder than we thought. We’re all fine and breathing kid.”

“I know we are all fine and breathing. And when things are good, we are inseparable. But only when they are good. We’re friends, a family, and we… we deal with some heavy, shitty events and instead of supporting each other we just drift apart. Our own little worlds. No room for each other.”

“So what Ray. Everyone deals with their sadness in their own way. Are you going to force us all to grieve and deal like you do? We can’t all be happy balls of sunshine all the time.” Charlie said with an annoy gruff as she swung her legs down to sit leaning towards Ray with a hard look.

Ray let out a dark chuckle and just leaned back to return to staring at the ceiling.

“I knew you wouldn’t understand.” He sighed.

“Then explain it.”

Ray sighed.

“You know before I was a Legend, I wasn’t always a nice person. I was a business man for so long and while I tried to see the bright side in things, be happy, smile, but most of the time I wasn’t really… nice. I wanted to be, but you can’t run a business on sunshine and happiness.”

Ray leaned forward and placed the bottle on the table.

“I practically stalked and bullied the first serious girlfriend I had after my fiancé died in to dating me. That was the kind of man I was.” Ray leaned his head into his hands.

“I find it hard to believe you can be anything but sweet and kind.” Charlie stared in wonderment.

“But that is who I was. I like to think who I am now is the better version of me. The me I always wanted to be. Back then though, back then. I often had to be so hard and cold even when all I wanted to do was smile and make it better that it felt like a part of me couldn’t be. That I couldn’t be me and succeeded. No matter how bad it felt to be what I was, before I lost her, I had Anna.”

“Anna?”

“My late fiancé. After a hard day I had someone who cared. I had her. When I lost her, I was all alone and desperate to change that.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand what that has to with your mode?” Charlie shook her head with a concerned face.

“Like I said you don’t get it.” Ray stood up and walked out of the room. “Gideon, I am going to finish my movie in my room.”

“Of course, Dr. Palmer.” The kind A.I.’s voice answered.

The shapeshifter stared after the retreating hero, with a slight slack jawed look. After a few minutes she snapped her head over to the other doorway where Mick had appeared a bit quietly.

“You there the whole time Mick?” Charlie asked with her eyes narrowing.

“Long enough.”

“Do you know what he was going on about?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

“Yeah, I do.”

“You going to share?”

“Eventually, when it is time.” The pyromaniac chuckled and stalked forward to grab the bottle Ray had left behind to walk away with it.

The shapeshifter sighed and leaned back into her seat.

“Humans are bloody weird.”

*One Week later*

The Legends had been on a shore leave for the last two days and were just now returning to the ship. Ray was sending off one last text to Nate as he walked back to his room, sending some partial distracted hellos to Sara and Zari as he passed them. He walked in to his room and dropped his bag on to the floor. A little woof answered the crash of his bag as he moved to lay on his bed.

Ray paused right before laying down to look around his room. He had no idea were that woof came from.

In the middle of his room in a basket that Ray had just walked by without seeing were two small pug puppies. One stood up with his feet on the edge of the basket to woof at him again with a waggle of its little corkscrew tail. The other one was distracted by its attempts to catch that tail.

“Hello little guys.” Ray cooed as he bent down to scoop up the two puppies. They immediately started licking and wriggling in his arms. Ray smiled and scratched the two bundles behind his ears.

“Where did you come from?” Ray asked as he bent back down to the basket to exam it. All he found was a plaid blanket He frowned and looked up at the ceiling.

“Gideon?”

“Yes Dr. Palmer?”

“I appear to have come in to possession of two pugs. Do you know how?”

“Mr. Rory brought them aboard. He also had me fabricate bowls, toys and a grass pad area which he placed in one of the unused storage rooms. I believe there are some collars on the side table.”

Ray looked over and saw two pink leather collars with black heart tags dangling from them.

“Mick… got me… puppies.” Ray said slowly as he looked down at the two happy bundles in his arms. He stared for seconds, letting them yip and lick him continuously the whole time. He blinked after a bit feeling tears starting to collect in his eyes.

“Gideon?” Ray sniffed, fighting the urge to cry.

“Yes Dr. Palmer?”

“Where is Mick right now?”

“After Mr. Rory threw a duffle bag full of pilfered items and filthy clothing into his room and fabricated everything you would need to keep the puppies happy and healthy on the ship he retreated to the kitchen and is currently working on a very grotesquely large sandwich.”

“Thank you, Gideon.”

“Not a problem, Dr. Palmer.”

Ray grabbed the collars from his bedside table and made his way to the kitchen, the puppies wiggling in his arms the whole way.

Once he entered the kitchen and saw Mick sitting at the table working on the sandwich Gideon had mentioned he walked over to the table and plopped the two pups on its surface.

“You got me puppies.” Ray said in a surprisingly steely voice.

“Nice to see you too Haircut.” Mick didn’t look up, just shoved a piece of lunch meat into his mouth before he leaned back to shot Ray his patented self-satisfied smile.

“Why did you get me puppies, Mick?”

“You needed someone or something who could give you attention when things are bad.” Mick smiled again before putting the last touches on his sandwich. “And you got me Axl.”

“I need someone to pay attention to me?” Ray sat down across from Mick, putting his hand out to stop the puppies from tumbling off edge when the wondered that way.

Mick sighed and pushed his sandwich away to finally actually look at Ray and not the air around him.

“Be honest Haircut. You need something after a bad day that the most of us are too damaged or preoccupied to try and give ya. Sara has her clone, Trenchcoat is constantly toeing the line between functional and a garbage fire, Zari isn’t the touchy feely type and Charlie struggles to understand humans. We can’t keep you from destroying yourself, but these girls can.” Mick gestured to the puppy sniffing his sandwich before he picked it up to allow it a chance to lick his face.

“Girls?” Ray asked while trying to think about Mick just said.

“They’re girl dogs.” Mick handed him the puppy.

“Do they have names?” Ray asked as he cuddled the puppy against his chest enjoying the licks on his chin, as the tears he had been fighting finally broke free.

“Ain’t my dogs. You name them.” Mick grumbled as he picked up his sandwich to take a large bite.

“Curie and Lovelace.” Ray said as he smiled broadly. He scooped Lovelace off the table and placed her on the ground with Curie to give them an opportunity to explore. He leaned against the table and watched Mick as he ate.

After two bites Mick grunted and slammed his sandwich on the table to glare at Ray.

“What now Haircut?”

“You didn’t mention yourself.”

“What about me?” Mick growled.

“Why can’t you give me what I need when I had a bad day?”

“I aint any good to anyone.”

“I think you’re good to me. You got me puppies.”

“Don’t get sappy Haircut.” Mick grumbled and looked away.

Ray stood up and walked around the table to touch Mick on the shoulder. Mick flinched slightly at the touch but didn’t push him away.

“Thank you, Mick.” Ray’s voice was soft as he tried to ground him in touch.

“If you hug me, I’ll level you boyscout.” Mick glared.

Ray smiled and leaned in to kiss Mick lightly on his mouth. When he pulled back Mick stared at him in surprise.

“You didn’t say anything about kissing you.” Ray responded with a smile.

Mick growled and stood up to gather his sandwich with a huff. Before he stomped out of the room, probably to hide in his room while he ate, he stopped at door way.

“Don’t think I’m going to be getting all touchy feely.” Mick rumbled not looking at the other Legend.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Ray smiled and his voice showed it.

“Good. If you want… we could watch a movie later.”

“I’d like that.”

“Get Cutie and Lovie’s tags engraved. Don’t want them getting lost.”

“Curie and Lovelace. Like Marie Curie and Ava Lovelace.”

“Like I said, Cutie and Lovie.” Mick looked over finally and smirked before he finally left the room.

Ray laughed and went to gather up the puppies again. Right after he caught Curie, who it seemed was the trouble maker of the pair Sara walked in looking confused.

“Rory just told me he owed Leo 20 bucks and blushed. Do you know what is going on?”

Ray turned around with his arm full of puppies and smiled at Sara.

“Hey Captain!”

Sara arched an eye brow and crossed her arms.

“Hi Ray, whats up with the puppies?”

“Oh, their mine, this is Curie and Lovelace. They live with us now.”

“And did you think you should maybe talk to use before you got any puppies?” Sara frowned, squinting to examine Ray closely.

“I didn’t get them, and nope. This is my home as much as everyone else’s.” Ray said with a bit of defensiveness in his voice.

Sara looked like she wanted to argue but just then John came walking in looking confused.

“Sara, why is there a whole doggy playground in one of the storage rooms? We find us a hellhound?”

Sara made an exasperated sound and rounded on Ray looking annoyed.

“You made a puppy room? When did you have the time?”

“Wasn’t me, is it nice?”

“Its looks like a rich dame’s dream. Are those puppies? Why are there puppies?” John looked confused and kept looking around like he was looking for signs of magic.

“Yep they are puppies, their mine, Curie and Lovelace. Can you point me to the puppy room John?”

“Uh… down the hall to the right, fourth door on the left?”

“Thanks! See you guys at dinner!” Ray walked past his confused shipmates. John and Sara stared at each other for a solid minute before Sara broke the silence.

“Do you think something has taken over Ray?” Sara asked the

“Nothing I know would do that… maybe he had a mental breakdown? Us running around time for a living can’t be conducive for being the beacon of mental health.” John shrugged.

“I can assure you Mr. Constantine, Dr. Palmer’s brain chemistry is unchanged.” Gideon piped in sounding very pleased with herself.

“And while I do enjoy the reminder about your invasion of privacy that is ongoing, continuous and constant, do you know what is going on?” John asked with a self-righteous sarcastic smile.

“Of course I do Mr. Constantine.”

“Are you going to tell us?” Sara asked with a sigh.

“I’m sorry captain I have strict policy of discretion. I believe the term Ms. Tomaz would use is 'mind your own beezwax.'"

“Well that was helpful. I say we tie Ray up and interrogate him.” John offered with a shrug.

Just then Zari walked in with a tablet which she was studying with a frown and scrunched up face. She looked up briefly then made a beeline to Sara when she saw her.

“Hey, Sara. I was just going over Gideon’s system before we left and there is some really weird stuff in the replicator history. Do you have any idea why Mick would fabricate like a pet stores worth of dog toys?”

Sara and John looked at each other and let out unison ‘Ooooooh’s and shook their heads.

“Good for Ray.”

“I hope Mick is being gentle.”

“Mick? Gentle?”

“Guys what am I missing?” Zari looked confused between her two friends who just smiled and patted her arm.

“We’ll tell you when your older. I need a drink.” John wondered away a mock salute and winked at Sara before he left.

Sara just laughed and waved Zari away to grab a tea from the fridge wondering if they were going to need special doggie armor in the future.


End file.
